Peregre Abeo
by DeadBlossoms
Summary: "I look at it and I instantly feel unnerved and unwelcome. It's as if we are disturbing it, the whole place screaming go away. Which is ridiculous, it's just a house." Haley Reed, 16, moves into a new house and town which has a few dark secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**Peregre Abeo. **

Big, dark and scary.

Three words that best describe my new house.

Big, because it is literally huge. It looks as if it has three levels, it even has the biggest porch I've ever seen, complete with a porch swing. It's long, wide and tall. Too big for our family, anyway. There's me, my little brother and sister, my dad and his girlfriend. That's four bed rooms at the most. And dad says there is maybe six bedrooms. Too big in my opinion.

Dark, because the house is old and back then they must not have built houses with much colour. Its got dark bricks, dark wood and dark paint. The only bit of colour that's on the outside is the porch swing, because my dad had it put there. My dad got people in to decorate it to his liking and clean it up before we moved in since it hasn't been lived in for a while.

Scary, because I'm getting a horrible feeling off it. I look at it and I instantly feel unnerved and unwelcome. It's as if we are disturbing it, the whole place screaming _go away_, which is ridiculous, its just a house.

So here I stand leaning against the car and watching the moving-men take the furniture into the house, they obviously don't agree with my thoughts about the house. They have no problem going in and out of it. I don't want to even step a foot in there.

"you better go pick your room out before they get to the best one first." dad says, and I jump at the sound, I didn't hear him walk up to me.

I look towards the house again and see my siblings standing near the front door. And I'll be damned if one of them get the better room. So, I run towards them.

I grab them by the neck of there tops once I reach them, so they can't run ahead of me. "right dorks, you know the rules, the first one to find the room the want, gets it. Got it?" I say.

They nod they're heads in sync. Rylee and Ryan are twins of the opposite sex. They both have straight black hair, but Rylee being the girl has let hers grow long, while Ryan just has his in a simple boyish style, and they both have ice blue eyes. They look basically the same apart form the obvious thing that one is a girl and ones a boy. They look more how mum looked, with the black hair and pale skin, but I look more like dad, with light brown curly hair and green eyes.

"good." I say. "on your marks, get se-" I stop, let them go, and run ahead leaving them behind, stunned that I'd went before the go. But they should have expected it, me being me.

I run up the porch steps, running past two men carrying a couch into the house, nearly knocking one over. They shout something after me, probably a swear, but I don't hear.

"sorry!" I shout, still running.

I take my first step into the house and stop dead in my tracks. All my feelings from just looking at it, have been escalated, and there is an eerie edge added to the air.

I want to turn and run straight back out, feeling scared. But Ryan and Rylee run past me, laughing and I force myself to run after them. I will not end up with a shit room, no matter how many rooms there may be.

I quickly run for them, easily faster than the both of them, and eventually take over them. I go as fast as I can up the stairs and reach the second floor. I run into the first bedroom I see and run straight back out, immediately not liking it. I do that for the next three bedrooms but when I run into the next, I instantly love it.

Its perfect. Big, but not too big, a space where I can put my painting stuff and a balcony, I've always wanted a balcony.

I hear footsteps run into my room then stop, and make complaining noises. "aw, man. I knew you would get the best room."

I turn to face Rylee who was gaping around the room. "its all mine, we aren't sharing. Go find the second best room before Ryan does." I tell her, and it takes her a few minutes to register what I just said, then runs out.

I look around the room again, looking at the features in more detail. There isn't any furniture in here -my own will be brought in- except one dressing table, complete with mirror. Its pretty, and looks kind of old...

I walk over to it and run my hand across its varnished surface, and I smile. Its nice, I think I'll keep it. I tug on the two small drawers it has in it but they don't open. I don't think much of it, take my phone out of my pocket, and put it on the dressing table.

"Haley!" I hear my dad call from downstairs.

"yeah, dad?" I shout back, but I already know what he's going to ask. _Come help me with the boxes? _He'll say, and I'll agree because it doesn't bother me. But what _will_ bother me is that fact that Molly, dads girlfriend, will probably be doing nothing.

"will you come help me with the boxes?"

almost.

"sure." I say and go down stairs then head outside when I don't see dad in the living room, just the moving-men who are giving me dirty looks for earlier.

Once I step off that porch, I feel much better. Not so... threatened. I walk over to dad who's by a bunch of boxes, and Molly by his side, playing with a strand of her hair. Dad looks up when I approach and smiles at me, Molly is less enthusiastic.

"hey, kiddo. We're going to move all these into the basement." he says, gesturing to the many boxes.

"no problem." I say picking up the closest one too me, and so does dad. I can't help the anger rush through me when I see that Molly doesn't pick one up.

"oh, is Molly not helping?" I ask, my voice filled with sarcasm. Dad sighs.

"no dad, don't sigh, I'm just thinking... won't it get done quicker if she helps? Or is she too afraid that she'll break a nail?"

"Haley!" dad snaps angrily and Molly glares at me, mouth wide open.

"how dare you-" she starts, but dad interrupts her.

"we aren't getting into this today. Just... lets put the boxes away Haley."

And we do. We go back and fourth carrying heavy boxes into the creepy basement. Its like a scene right out of a horror movie. Complete with cobwebs and everything. That's not even what bothers me, no matter how much I hate spiders... its the fact I swear I can feel eyes on me, watching my every move. And the stare is full of hatred. I shake it off though, there is no point in getting all worked up about something that is probably my imagination.

"This is the last box, right dad?" I ask placing the box on the floor. I take my cardigan off, getting hot from all the heavy lifting, while I wait for his answer which should have been instant.

"dad?" I say, turning round to face him, but he's gone.

I huff, annoyed he just left me like that, in this creepy basement. I start going up the basement stairs, when I hear a noise of something quiet falling over. I stop climbing and look in the direction of the noise, but nothing seems to have fallen over.

I frown and shrug, not thinking much of it, and continue to make my way upstairs. I close the basement door shut behind me, feeling much better now that I'm out of there. No longer feeling eyes watching my every move. I shake my head at myself, I said I wasn't going to get worked up over that, and I won't. Its just cause its a new house, it'll take some getting used to.

I sigh, push myself off the door and go out into the front garden, to help with whatever else needs brought into the damn house.

* * *

**Alright! So I've finally posted a Paranormal Activity story which I've been wanting to for ages! I love the PA movies, I've watched them so many times and I can't tell you how excited I am for the 4th one! "all the activity has lead to this..." as the trailer and poster says! I can't wait to see the what it's lead to!**

**I'd like to thank Janet for giving me the confidence to post the chapter. (Janet8Cullen check it out!) **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked the first chapter in my story and if you did, please review! Thank you! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: trouble sleeping

**Chapter two: **

I let out a grunt and let my self fall onto the newly placed couch. My feet tingle from finally having my weight taken off them. I've been in and out all day, helping dad bring in boxes into bedrooms and the kitchen etc... even tough I'm sure it's the moving-men's job to bring them in.

The men have finally left, everything brought in and we're just starting to get ready for tea. Dad and Molly have went out to get some food from a take away and I'm left to watch Rylee and Ryan, who I can currently hear wondering about on the floor above me. Running from room to room from by the sounds of it.

I close my eyes, hoping for a nap. We had got up early this morning to travel down here and I had hoped to sleep on the way but thanks to Rylee and Ryan's stupid car games that made them laugh oh so much, I was kept awake. So, I'd like to sleep now so I don't have bags under my eyes later.

Every time I almost drift off to sleep, I'm brought back to consciousness by a loud noise, laugh or a loud foot step from up stairs. It's starting to get on my nerves. One more time and I'll-

I caught off by a loud bang and then Ryan shouting at Rylee, causing my eyes to snap open.

_That's it. _I think, getting up off the couch and start to climb the creaky stairs, my feet throbbing slightly again from the weight being put back on them. Once I reach the top of the stairs, I turn straight to my left where I'm sure they are, but I stop once I hear a shuffling above my head.

_Had they moved up to the third floor? _I hear a bang from above. _They must have. _

I climb the second stair case to the third floor, which I have not yet seen. I don't think I've ever been in a house with a whole third floor before, only one when they transformed the attic into a bedroom.

I step out to a long, wide hall and just like the floor below, has about six doors. Jeez, what are we going to do with these rooms? Just turn them all into guest rooms? It's ridiculous, this place is huge... how can we even afford this? Not to even mention that everything has been decorated, which will have cost more money.

I hear the someone walking in the room to the right of me, and I head straight too it. I place my hand on the handle, mouth open and ready to yell at them too keep it down. But when I push on the door but it doesn't open.

I frown and push on it again, harder this time thinking the door must be stiff, but it doesn't budge. At first I think it might be Rylee and Ryan pushing from the other side so I won't get in but I would have heard them laughing by now...

_Is it locked? _

"Rylee? Ryan?" I call, bending down and trying to look through the key hole for them.

I can't see them. I press my ear to the door, now hearing no walking any more. Frowning, I call out to them again.

"Rylee? Ryan?"

"what?" Rylee snaps from somewhere on the floor below.

My head snaps automatically in the direction of her voice. They were in the floor below... I'm sure of it.

"where are you?" I ask, just to be sure.

"in my new room." Ryan replies.

So they are down there. But I swear I heard them in here. I heard someone walking in that room. I frown in confusion and look back through the key hole, which I can't really see through anyway, just to make sure nobody's in and of course no one is. I sigh, standing up. I'm just tired, my brain isn't working properly. I walk down the stairs and into the hallway that Rylee and Ryan are now standing in.

"what did you want?" Ryan asks, staring at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to tell you to shut up, I'm trying to sleep. But I thought you were up on the third floor." I tell them, turning to go back downstairs.

"we haven't even been up there yet." Rylee says, her tone slightly mocking.

"just keep it down." I say, already going back down to the living room.

(several hours later)

Shrugging on one of my warmest jumpers, I go to my new computer desk and sit down on my newly placed chair. The old dressing table that was still sat in my room before we moved in, I decided to make into my computer desk. And when I close my laptop, the mirror can be used for me doing my hair or whatever.

I turn on my lap top and twirl on my chair while I wait on it loading. I'm not too sure I'm looking forward to sleeping for the first time in this house. Sleeping in a new house is never a good night for anyone, the room feels foreign and you're not yet comfortable but this house feels even more uncomfortable... and it doesn't make any sense. I just... I got bad feelings from just looking at this place and when I entered it got worse and I've just felt so odd all day. I don't know what it is.

I hope it's just because it's new.

I bring up video chat on my laptop and call my best friend form my old town, Eva. I've been waiting to call her all day. While the video's are connecting I pull my hair up in a high pony tail, it was getting on my nerves and suddenly Eva's face appears on my screen.

"hey!" she says smiling, happy to see me. "how was the trip up there?"

I smile, happy to see her too. "long. And I never slept the whole way."

"really? What are you still doing up? It's like one o'clock, are you not shattered."

"I am but..." I stop talking not sure how to describe how I feel.

"but what?" she asks, picking up her laptop and going to sit on her bed.

"new house and things, you know? I don't really feel comfortable." I explain, it's not exactly how I feel but it'll do for now.

Eva and I chat for a while, talking about old times and how much we're going to miss each other and should chat on this every Friday... we are going to visit each other but that won't be very often as we live a long way from each other now but we will.

Eva's eyes keep venturing to the same space behind me and it starts to get me paranoid.

"what is it?" I ask and look behind me, but there's nothing there.

"nothing I just... keep thinking a see a reflection of someone in the glass doors behind you, but there isn't anyone there."

I look at the doors to the balcony and don't see anyone, thank god. But what she just said scares me.

"God Eva! Don't tell me things like that, I have to go to sleep soon." I say turning to look at her again.

She laughs slightly. "sorry, I think it's just my computer screen."

"it better be."

She laughs. "I better go now, my laptops powers going to die."

"aright, bye." I say reluctantly, I'm even more worried about trying to get to sleep now than I was an hour ago.

"Bye. Sweet dreams." she teases, I laugh and roll my eyes then we disconnect the chat.

I switch off my laptop and go over to the balcony doors and press my face up to the window just to make sure nobody actually is standing out there, but I don't see anyone. I step back and make sure the doors are locked too and they are.

Shaking my head at myself, I get into my bed. I debate for a few moments on whether to keep my jumper on or keep it off but I decide to keep it on, it's freezing in here. I get comfortable in my bed then reach over to my side table and switch off the light, the room going completely dark.

I lay my head down on my pillow and look down my room. The starlight coming in through the patio doors casts shadows on her wall across from it. I immediately take my eyes away from those shadows, my eyes will just play tricks on me.

I look back at the patio doors and for a split second I see a human form standing there. I blink and it's gone.

_Stupid Eva. _I think, _it's her fault I'm thinking there's someone there. _

There isn't anyone there. New house, it's late and dark, which will cause my eyes to play tricks. Sighing at myself, I fall back onto my pillow. I had jumped up into a sitting position when I thought someone was standing outside my window.

I turn my back to the glass doors, not willing to look at them any more. I close my eyes and try to imagine I'm back at my old town, in my old house, in my old room, and hope to fall asleep.

**Okay that's the second chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and added it to favorites and for just reading it. And thanks to Janet (janet8cullen) If you liked it please review! This story has twist and turns to come. :)  
**


End file.
